RH0DES' need
by Wheeler 197
Summary: Ace Rhodes picks Rockport City to test his new ride ,the M3 GTR. But when razor messes with his car in a race for pinks, shit gets real...
1. Chapter 1

"dear Raymond, its been awhile since my last letter, turns out that BMW doesn't appreciate you stealing a one of a kind car from their museum. I've redesigned the car from the supra as well as the original design- she looks awesome. I added a twin-turbo system taking her upto almost 600bhp. 0-60mph in 2.9 sec. unfortunately, the turbo's (and some interior work) has put on an extra 300ibs (2700ibs now) still pretty light I'd say). we're close now Raymond, just a little more cash and I can go back. 5 years have passed and each day was worse than the last. I've decided to go to Rockport I hear the street racing scenes pretty good there, maybe get on the blacklist I also wanna test out the new car I feel that I should just make the last of the cash in bayview but I'd rather check Rockport out. I should get going, the ferry has docked and I don't wanna waste any time

yours truly,

Ace Rhodes


	2. Cross the cop

January 2009

It was an ordinary day in Rockport city. I drove into the city through a bridge. I was feeling anxious. Who knew what lay ahead? I'll admit the weather was pretty crappy and dull but there was something about this city that spoke to me, I would'nt mind staying here for a while. A red RX-8 rushes past me whey over the speed limit. Out of instincts i downshift to see if he wanted a race. I caught upto the car but to my suprise, it was a girl, she had was tanned and had light brown hair. she smiled and sped up as did I. We were heading through what looked like a chinatown. I pulled away by pushing the throttle fully. I turned around to look at the girl and just as I turn around a black and white corvette blocked my path. I slammed the brakes avoiding t-boning it by inches. the car was definitley a cop car, no doubt about. The window rolls down and I see a middle-aged woman in the passenger seat and and a man in the driver. the man was of african descent with short black hair and a trimmed beard , he wore wore a white formal T. The woman was white with black nearly reaching her shouldersand was wearing black . As they both got out of his car, i moved my hand to the gearstick which was a ball with a flaming skull painted on it. I look at him through my window, "nice day eh officer" i say, playing dumb. But all he does is chuckle . They both inspect the car, admiring its design. he walked upto my window, whistles an shows his badge "oh man, did you pick the wrong street to run on" "i dont know whaty your talking about officer" He was on to me but I decided to carry on with the charade with a smartass look ony my face. He admires th interior of the car before saying " this, this is a nice car, gauges, shifter, wheel, is this all for show or is there something else i should know about?" before I can talk the woman says, id like to take a little peek, under the hood" I reply by saying, " I don't blame ya". "good idea" the pig replied."let me tell you whats about to happen. We're gonna take your car, tear it apart and see if its street legali" " Really" I rev the engine, challenging the cop. pissed off, he says "ya know what, get a record out here" "looks like your racing days are over" " yeah don't bet your life on it" " the cop completley ignores what i say and replies "let me let you in on a little secret, street racing in Rockport is finished. I've got a beautiful little suprise that's gonna tear you guys from the inside out" he opens the door " now get out of the car. All i do is stare at him signaling him that he's gonna have to do better. just before I get the hell out of there, the police scanner rings informing that all units are to assist in a pursuit. He.. looks... pissed... he slams my door shut, he thinks for a second about what to say "next time.. you won't be so lucky" thanks to my smirk, he slowly takes out his car key puts it to my face before scratching my car from te back of my door to the end of it. i stare at him still keeping a smile on my face. " you son of a bitch" i say as I chuckle " nice pinstripe" he puls a J-turn and drives away and I do the same in an opposite direction.

*sorry this chapter took so long I was originally going to write this story from memory but then bought the game on ebay and was waiting then I could not findout how to write the next chapter, i will be writing MW carbon and other nfs stories that i thought would be cool.

until next.


	3. Chapter 3

january 2009

I've been in Rockport for two days and haven't found a single race yet, I scout downtown in search of a race but with no luck, i turn a corner and see a nice looking yellow Supra with red and black vinyls and a custom bodykit pulled a U-turn and followed me. the car caught up and in the interior was a dumbass looking to get smoked. We pulled upto a traffic light and he sent me the route on my GPS. We rev our engine's, I frequently tap my pedal whereas he holds his down. I hope he will let go at the end or this will be too ! He didn't let go of the throttle therefore i rocket away, leaving him in the dust. The road was quite wide but was full with soft bends in it. Oh the sound of the car. As soon as I shift to fourth i feel like I'm on the highway to hell. We entered a short tunnel. I check my GPS and see that there's a hard right. "ok, ok I got this, I got this" I reassured myself. "NOW". I pull the handbrake and beautifully drift around the corner leaving heavy treadmarks and tons of smoke .I quickly downshift to maintain a high r. I look in the mirror and see that he took the corner pretty well. After a small turn there was a wide hairpin coming up. "alright" I tap the brake leading me into a minor drift around the corner. we head onto the freeway. I push the NOS button on my steering wheel boosting me to 150MPH. The other guy did the same but with both bottles so he was starting to catch up. he got ahead by a few inches, but that lead was shortlived as there was a 90*. We drift around a corner, neck and neck. there were a few twists and turn. after that there was a straight stretch in which he started to take the lead. There was a tollbooth we both narrowly missed. he was ahead by at least one legnth. lucky for me, I overtook him in a hair pin. Just as we exited the hairpin, we entered an industrial area. After a small turn its neck and neck. i shift down and the car started to enter the redline "come on, COME ON" I pull ahead just before the fnish at 140. we both slow down at the docks. I see a crew, two girls around four guys and cars ranging from a cheap fourth gen eclipse to an high-end SLR . He gets out of his car and goes upto what looks like the leader, he was slightly short, around 5'6, was pretty pale with black hair and brown eyes in black vest and jeans and had heavy tatoos on his shoulders. "What did I tell you?" "He shattered me Razor, I coudn't-" "shut up". alright, 'Razor' your a pretty big asshole. "another bolt on wonderboy lookin' to get smoked, why don't we save you the grief, peel those parts right off". Before I could reply, I heard a female voice shout "bolt on or not, that ride is hot". I coudnt believe it... It was the same girl I raced a few days ago. she walked up to my window " faster than anything here". Razor was staring and so was the japanese guy next to him but razor signaled him to back off. " you obviously don't know your cars sweetheart" she replied by saying " I know your ride doesn't stand a chance" he chuckles "my sixty-footer quarter-mile! what ever you wanna throw on the table smokes anything here including this punk-gasket car" "yeah this punk gasket car won the 2002 le mans and is driven by the guy who stole from the BMW museum, your out of your leauge bro" I reply there was big commotion in the back of "so where's your punk money?" she challenged " five grand, FIVE GRAND says my boy will smoke this clown" "what does your boy have to do with this" she asked " I ain't racin this nobody and i takin orders from some chick who just rolled onto the scene" " this here's the 15th guy on the blacklist you got a lotta rep to earn before you get to run with him" said the ghetto boy " thanks for the update" She said sarcastically. I couldn't help but snigger. Razor seemed to get a little annoyed " are we doin' this not" she asks. Razor simply clicks his finger and the japanese guy comes up "I got him" "how about we make it ten grand?" she asks. " oh you wanna amp this up? let's do it right" Razor pulls out his phone "yeah give me the police, we got a couple of guys about to street race near the shipyard. you better send the cops right away, maybe an ambulance" with that he dissconnected the call and everyone started to get out of there " yeah your 'boy's' probably gonna need one" I reply "when he's done with you.. i never wanna see your face again" with that he taps my door and leaves. "hey I'm Mia Townsend" " Ace Rhodes" "the guy you just raced was Ronnie and your goin' up against Bull. oh and that cop, try to avoid him, sergeant Cross, best cop in all of Rockport. I'll be waiting at the finishline" "OK thanks for the help Mia, I appreciate it" she smiles " no problem"


	4. bullshit

January 2009

Bull was already at the startline, revvng the engine of his Mercedes-McLaren SLR. Stock, black and a light red window tint. The old rivalry, beemer vs merc. Personaly I prefer BMW, more sporty. I pull up beside him. One of the girls in Razor's crew was the race starter. She points at Bull, he nods, she then turned to me, I simply kept the throttle down for a second. She slowly waves her hand up... GO! I get the early lead due to my lighter car and better traction. There was a hairpin coming up. I upshift. We both decided to play it smart and don't driftv around the corner. It was followed by another turn which was driven around. After that there was a turn onto the highway. "hard right... now" I shift down and tap the brake pedal leading into a drift. Bull slowed down, increasing my lead. "Oh yeah". I see a cop ford crown vic car. " yeah I think have those racers, vehicles in silver and blue M3 and and black Mercedes". I heard over the radio. we were going at 135. I easily catch up to the cop and wave at him, shortly before clipping him, and at the speed we were going at, he went flying over onto the oncoming lanes before getting smashed by other cars. "OK... that was a little overkill, gotta tone it down a notch."

Bull's car was catching up as it has at least another 75bhp than my car. We were still on the highway so I pushed my NOS button leaving him in the dust. 160. "Uh I'm unable to keep up with the suspect. Breaking off pursuit ". I upshifted at 170. bull had definitely used nitrous because he was catching up fast. Luckily we had take a left turn of the freeway- which i drifted off. We entered downtown Rockport. Bull started to catch up to me very slowly but I could tell he was. " come at me" I say to myself. unfortunately by the time he did there was yet another hard right. We both drift around the corner, side by side. "home stretch bro." Bull was gaining the lead ."bullshit". I downshift to 3rd, Bull hit the nos. it was neck and neck... I didn't have anymore NOS since I used the other one in the last race. "all on luck now". I was in the lead but only by about a few inches and i had to shift to fourth and i could tell Bull had to as well. "fuck it, no risk no reward." I decide to powershift. "BOO YA" the shift was succesfull. bull wasn't taking that chance and shifted normaly giving me the lead right before the finish.

After a few minutes everyone in Razor's crew disapeared and I was just at the finish leaning on the fenders of my car. Mia was on the the phone talking to someone and looked a bit concerned, i decided not to interfere. after five minutes, she came to me."Hey lets go for a little ride" she said. "sure, not much else we can do" I reply.

30 minutes later

The silver BMW and red mazda RX-8 are running from a black and white corvette right behind them and a shitloada' cops. The beemer drifts around a truck, smashing a few parking meters. They drift around a corner, the Beemer was shinig like a diamond. The vette's flashing light's go off. "If this is your idea of a good time then we'll be getting along just fine" I said through the radio to Mia. she chuckles back. We drift into a tunnel and I start to pull away due to my higher bhp. I could heard someone use nitrous and it was actualy the Vette We exit the tunnel onto the freeway. "Alright watch this". I point my eyes to a truck with a cargo before ramming it with the side of my car. The cargo (cars) fell all over the cops and even Mia narrowly escaped and after the trucker lost control, the cargo carrier detacthed from the truck and the truck flipped, only a rhino, a ford crown vic and the vette remained. "all units requesting, backup". We drift off the freeway and enter an industrial area of Rockport."split up" Mia suggested. We entered a warehouse of a kind. Sending empty boxes flying. Crosswas right next to Mia and another right next to me. All of a sudden, Cross slammed the brakes , cutting off Mia and simealtaneously, the Ford try to do it to me but I got out due to me having a much superior car than him."shit"Mia said, I could hear the fear she was feeling."Alright, that's it". I Slam the brakes and pull a U-turn and come to a halt. I rev the engine "bring it pigs". I launch the car creating massive wheelspin. "alright I got some thing for you guys". I upshift and hit the nos putting the car into a shortlived wheelie. A cop brings his car to a halt horizontaly, trying to make a roadblock. I shift to the left, aiming at the trunk of his car."sayanora bitch". I plough right through his car sending him airbourne. It shook me a bit but I recovered in moments, the same could not be said about the cop. My car was minorly damaged as my front bumper was reinforced with titanium. I see another car heading right towards me, with no intention of stopping. " alright let's see whatcha' got" I downshift, racking up the RPM as my speed went down after the collision.I stared at him, I could tell he was shitting himself. time was runningout for him, I had a mental knowlege stamped into my head, you don't move, he will. we were getting closer... He panicked, screamed and pulled aside, a second later and the results could have been fatal, he crashed into a pillar and smoke emerged from he engine. I look at the other side of the warehouse and saw Mia getting out of her car with her hands above her head and cross and his assistant there as well. I turn the wheel, heading towards them. I lean over to the passenger side, reaching for the door handle."Alright gotta time this right otherwise I'll be spending the rest of the week getting that blood smell outta this car". I was meters away from them. "here we go". I pull the e-brake and start drifting around the shat himself and ducked. after i did this twice I came to halt and opened the passenger door and shouted"GET IN" Mia jumped in to my car and I launched instantly, leaving huge treadmarks. C ross shot us but lucky for us he was a crap shooter. I looked in the mirror and saw the mess I'd made and the RX-8 that was abandoned with the door left open. "we'll get her back, don't worry" I say to Mia without looking at her." I need a place to hide though, a set of new tires, nos bottles, and a new front bumper, with a paintjob". "I know a guy" she replied. " I'll drop you home".

_notes from Rhodes_

_sorry this chapter took so long guys, I was really busy with school and homework (that I'm too lazy to do) but there was a ton of other stuff as well but the next chapter will be up alot sooner_

_P.S_

_ignore any spelling mistakes, I'm currently on wordpad which is a free version but will get word soon_


	5. Racing Rog

January 2009

An alarm blared on my iPhone at 7:45, waking me up and pissing me off more importantly. I got up and rolled my neck around and took a look around. It was a dark room. A few lamps were hanging from the ceiling, there were a few lifts around me. I see some guy walk out of a room what seems to be an office. He was about 5'9 with medium sized blonde hair and slightly tanned skin. "Hey, we fixed your car last night after you fell asleep" he said with a Boston accent. "Wasn't snoring was I?" I joked, we both chuckled. "It's an impressive car though, loved working on it". "Thanks, so uh how much do I owe you?" I inquire. "Well with the bumper, two new bottles of NOS, door, hood, window and new intercooler and the most expensive paint job we have, your bill comes up to $5,639.99." "Shite, should be a little more careful next time, huh?" I hand over a bundle of cash. "You need something to eat? We got some cereal in the back" he offered politely. "Nah man but thanks for asking I really appreciate it Jack. See ya around". I turn the car on and rev it before slowly exiting the garage. I look into the mirror to check I don't look like I'm high. I looked alright, hair was a bit mess but it went along alright since I've spiked my hair. I had a few skin marks on my face but that was about it. I look up and hear the roar of an 05 Pontiac GTO. Just then my Tablet, which was mounted just next to my steering wheel, had a chat request from a guy called Rog. "Alright let's see what you want". I accept the request and I hear a deep voice saying "look what the underground let loose, let's see how good you do in the daylight". "Lets" I reply. Some other guys have already lined up their cars, ready to race. Everyone revved their engines. Jack and the other mechanics ran outside to see the race. There were 3-4 of them, one started recording the race on his flip up phone. I turn my head to see Rog staring at me, he was bald and probably of Mexican descent and was wearing a black vest. After laughing at the sounds of the other racers' cars. Just then I push my foot down taking the needle on the tachometer to the redline then let go, it was followed by the intoxicating sound of the blow-off valve. Everyone stared at the Beemer. I constantly pressed my foot down on the throttle, the exhaust was spiting flames at that point. "5 grand buy in" I raise the stakes to a total of $20,000. Everyone was in. they sent the route on my tab. Jack came up and took the cash from everyone. We were gonna go when the light would turn green. GREEN. Everyone launched leaving beautiful smell of burnt rubber. I was in the lead with Rog right next to me I look at his car before quickly upshifting. We going right through downtown. Tall buildings, massive boards reminding me of going into central London when I was 13. Lived in England for the first twelve years of my life but only visited central London once. I was holding the lead, Rog and some other guy were fighting for second. It was a pretty easy race with no hard turns really. I saw a tunnel coming up. The engines echoed through it. We were going through the park and Rog was starting to catch up. "Keep dreaming I say to myself". With that I push the NOS button on my wheel, throwing me back in my seat. There was a small hill ahead but I knew it would send me airborne. "Whoooohh". The car slammed down onto the tarmac. "Alright second lap." Rog caught up with me, as well as a yellow mustang with black stripes and a light body kit, the mustang being in the middle. He started ramming Rog, and he was getting pissed off at it. I gave the stang' a bit of tap, he just gave me stare but then looked back at Rog. He was a black guy in a beanie typical ghetto. Out of nowhere Rog clips the stang' sending him into a wall, totalling his ride. I look at Rog and laugh and nod at him before downshifting, taking off and deafening civilians as I entered the tunnel. The park came up and I was ahead by two lengths. I Cross the line first with Rog in second. There was a big crowd circling our rides and cheering us on. We step out of our cars and I start up conversation "This guy is crazy, he aint afraid to throw down and doesn't take any ones shit" everyone cheered to that as they saw what happened. "Ay you aint too bad yourself, that's cool ride you got there too" he replied. Right after that, Jack came up collecting the cash from Rog and the other racer waving it around for everyone to see before handing it to me. "Thanks, alright I gotta go, cops are gonna be here any minute". And with that said me and Rog drove off. "I like your style, watch your back around these blacklist guys, they don't play well with others". "Thanks, see ya around. Rog took a left off century square and at that very moment Razor powerslid to a halt in front of me he called me "what's up poser" were his first words I replied with "nothing much, how you doin' bitch". He ignored my remark. "I'm glad you're putting it down out there out there I really am cuz I can't wait to get a crack at that ride". I stare at him confused "what didn't anybody tell you? You gotta put your ride on the line to race a blacklist racer and that… is why people aren't stupid enough to do it". "Oh… well that just means more trophies for me and humility for you". He took off saying nothing but "I'll be waiting"


	6. the impound lot

January 2009

I wake up with a major pain in my neck "aaah fuck… this seats gonna break my neck "I pick up my phone to see Mia texted me earlier. I call her. "Hey", "hey". "Listen I found a guy who might be able to help us out, I've planned the whole thing just bring a bottle of NOS and we should be set." I say "I don't know what you're planning but I trust you" she replied. "Alright bye" with that I pull the phone from my ear and disconnect. I roll my neck around before rubbing it with my hand." Sonuvabitch seat".

I cruise in downtown into a parking lot near century square. The city was surprisingly empty. I park and see Mia talking to Rog in front of the GTO. I park my car and step out. Rog was wearing a vest with a black leather jacket. "Your late" he says to me "fashionably" I reply." I'll take it you've introduced yourselves?" "Yeah… but you mind telling me why the hell you called me here?" "Mia here lost her car, thanks to her own genius idea, hell were lucky we got the hell outta there. I've come up with a plan so stupid… it might actually work, let's go, I'll tell you on the way".

We were standing outside the impound lot. "So were really doin this shit huh?" Rog says. "Yeah…" I reply. We walk back to our cars. After sitting down, with Mia riding shotgun, I talk to Rog "alright the heats up on the beamer so Rog you distract them in it and get away while me and Mia get the car, questions?" "This seat is shit…" he replied. "Well you're not lying there" I mutter to myself. "Alright rog you're up". Instantly the M3 launched towards the front gate leaving behind a massive cloud. After the cloud cleared up, we saw that Rog pulled the e-brake and started doughnuting in front of the gates. Two men ran outside the booth and quickly got themselves into their cruiser and sped off after rog. "Yo Ace I hope you didn't send me on a suicide mission". "Don't worry, they'll wreck themselves". "What makes you so sure?" " alright I had Mia bring a bottle of NOS, and what both of you don't know, it's currently leaking in their car, nitrous oxide is also notorious for being a laughing gas, they'll call in for back up but I doubt the RPD will understand or believe them". Mia started laughing rog replied "you know your one smartass son of a bitch Ace" "guilty as charged" I said as I chuckled and hung up. "That was a smart idea" mia said to me "yeah let's hope they don't light a fire" I replied as I drove right into the impound. "I think it'd be better if park the car here and look for the Mazda on foot" I recommended. "Alright". We both got out the car and started walking. We came up to some old muscle (my personal favourite) , low-riders, tuners and as you could imagine, ricers typically consisting Peugeots with insane negative camber, ugly Acura RSX's which have been seriously lowered and who could forget the infamous Honda civic complete with gold spinners." I see a lot of you Rockport guys like spend your cash on ugly as fuck kits, instead of under the hood" "yeah there are a lot kids in their ricers but there are some serious racers here too, the blacklist are the best in the state and there's no doubt about it Mia stopped walking to look at an old navy blue 60s impala. "Mia…" she stared at it for a few seconds. "Huh" she asked. "Let's go we don't have a lot of time" "sorry". We walked around a corner to see the metallic red RX-8. "There she is" I say. "So how do we open it? Do want me…" SMASH! I elbowed and shattered the window, setting of the alarm. I open the door from the inside sit down on the seat and open the panel under the steering and rip and wire that turns off the alarm I connect two others to bring the turbocharged rotary engine to life again "all yours" I say to Mia as I jump out of the tuned monster and let Mia in "tell Rog to meet me at the park." "Kay, you need a ride?" she offered. "Nah I gotta drop off rog car so…" "Alright, see ya tomorrow" I start walking away. She drives up to me and says "takes guts going up against the whole blacklist" "thanks but its only Razor I'm after, that Irish asshole needs an ass kicking" "how'd ya know he Irish?" "His surname, Callaghan, I spent a year in Ireland when I was 13. Why I did is a story for another day" "well thanks for helping me get this back". "Pleasure was all mine". She drove off with slight hum of the import. I pull out a Marlboro and light it up as I walk back to the GTO. As I sit in it, I recall that night… when these things showed up everywhere and my life turned for the worst, when I thought that I finally won at life, everything fucked up… Someone narced and once I go back I'm gonna find him. But not yet I have a few more things to do I'm gonna clear our names, mine and Raymond's. I fall into such a deep thought that my cigarette ash fall onto my blue jeans. "Ah fuck". I open the door and wipe it off with the back of my left hand. I turn the ignition and give it a single rev before gently driving off in the red Pontiac.

I park next to the water tower at the park where I see my German beauty and Rog sitting in it. He gets out as I park in front of the pride of Bavaria Motor Works (BMW). "Took you long enough Rhodes" "sorry about that, I'm hoping the cops didn't cause too much of a problem and that my cars alright say "nah I pulled a hard turn and that was the last I saw of them" "ah-ight good to know, good to know…" There was an awkward silence for a brief moment. Rog finally broke the silence "Listen I don't fully trust that chick Mia it looks like there's a lot more to her than meets the eye, she definitely hiding some deep secrets". "Trust me man she's cool we don't know much about her, but she's on our side" I reassure Rog. "I guess if you say so". "Listen though, that was cool of you, being the decoy for a guy you just met the day and not to mention, sit in a seat like that" we both laughed at that one. "I really appreciate it, not everyone pulls shit like that". "Thanks" he replied. We were walking back to our cars "oh wait keys" I recall. I simultaneously toss the keys of the GTO from my left hand while receiving my keys in the right that was level to my head as Rog did the same. As we were about to leave rog says to me "kick that bastard's ass tomorrow and his crew". "Gladly"

Rhodes notes:

Hey guys sorry about the late upload, guess I got a bit bored of writing, I can never asked to do something, but when I do, I do shitloads of it, also it has come to my consideration that my chapters are too short and I will do my very best to make them longer. I watched fast 4 to help me with the impound scene and I'm sure that it's still crap, idk you guys decide and last thing, yes I have lived 6 months in Ireland but have intention of staying for much longer and yes I am British but am of Asian descent, but not Japanese or Chinese or Arab, well sort of Arab but not filthy rich.

C'ya next time


	7. the fall

January 2009

A typical day in the city of Rockport and a typical fact that I was late yet again. I pull up on stadium road next to Razors massively modded black mustang designed with stereotypical flames on it. Immediately I'm greeted by jack-ass Ronald McCrea." How's your car running?" he asked with a dumb look on his face after that him and Bull moved away and Mia came up to collect the slips. "Papers" she said to Razor as he handed her the slip. Then she came to me "I need your pink slips". "Don't have one". I say with a little laugh, still I reach into my pocket to hand her second key to my car "good enough?" "Careful, he'll swap paint if he has to". She was rudely interrupted by Razor "first I'm onna' take your ride then I'm onna' take your girl get ready for that". "Keep dreaming and that interior better be clean bitch". "Hey! Stay focused, he's rolling on a lot of power so wait for him to shift first" she advised. She then walked up to start the race. I look upon the road that lay ahead. I close my eyes and take a deep breathe. "GO!" she screams. I open my eyes and slam my foot to the throttle. Razor got the lead off the line pulling ahead massively in the beginning but my tires got back under control first. I shift up. "American muscle…" I say to myself. I start to catch up to him. Luckily I had the upper hand since we were on the freeway, the Germans aim to make driving a joy on highways, not only did my car have its German side that focuses on top speed I also had a V8 running in my corner, the ideal choice for acceleration. I get even to him and nod my head in a friendly manner before pressing my foot down harder and easily passing him. I had reached 160 mph and still had my 6th to go. There was a loop in the highway coming up. Razor switched to the oncoming as he thought it faster and shorter. I decided to play it safe. I turn the wheel just enough to get through the entire loop without drifting and sliding. I was coming a bit too wide for my liking so turn the wheel a little more "come on don't touch it, stay calm your doin' fine". My head was constantly looking to the side that I completely forgot about what was ahead of me, I saw a taxi in the same lane as me. "OH SHIT". I pull my handbrake and rift to the inside of the loop. "Oh bullocks… who the hell takes a taxi on the highway?" I come out of the loop to see that Razor was ahead of me by at least 5 lengths ahead. I downshift to 4th to squeeze more power from the engine and started to gain on him. "Alright I'm not gonna be catching him at this rate". I press the NOS on my wheel, and the car shot straight from 140 to 165. We both squeeze out of the highway into downtown near the park. I was next to Razor but slightly behind. To both our surprise, we saw a pair of flashing lights, it was the heat. We both floored it down, I wasn't scared but I already had my hands full to bother with coppers. Then I realise we were going passed the RCPD. Razor was still leading by just a bit but then he got clipped by some cop, and I couldn't help but snort a laugh. He sorted himself out without a problem and was able to keep up with me. We both epically drifted a left followed by another which I pulled a tad bit too wide. But we were in century square now. A bump in the road gave me the lead as I narrowly avoided a civilian car. We passed a red-light and minivan tried to stop but ultimately just skidded and crashed a cruiser. We went straight into a tunnel and when you mix a borla exhaust with a tunnel, well let's just say it's a better love story than twilight. I hit my nos again as did Razor, we both upshifted nearly at the same time, god this guy had a fast car we dodged traffic, luckily it all was slowing down the cops. We came out of the tunnel but we were on oncoming and thus it led to yet another crash this time totalling an old Junker and TWO cruisers. Here the cops gave up. I started to gain a lead over my supercharged V8 competitor on the highway touching 180. I turn off the highway and get a call, the one traffic law I always obeyed was to not use my phone while driving but I thought to hell with that too, I quickly attended the call, set it to speaker and through it to one side, " what?!" I ask trying to focus on the road. "Hey there's something wrong with your ride, you left a huge oil slick at the start line, you have to end the race fast". My heart dropped at that very moment, I press my emergency nos that only I know about, it was only 5 lbs but anything would help right now. But it was too late, there was already a strange sound coming from the engine and my car stopped right after the bump of old railroad tracks… that strange sound was the sound of my fastest and most favourite car falling out of my grasp. Razor flew by me with a whoo. I start to breathe heavily from my mouth. I pull my hands from the wheel to see them shaking… I never lose on pinks I've had close shaves but never lost. I clench my hands into fists. I look down at my gearhead, it was a black 8-ball, I wasn't gonna let that go. "I'm sure I have a drill in here somewhere" I say as I undo my seatbelt to look for a drill.

"Thank you for the ride, I knew you weren't blacklist material" Razor mocked. Mia ran up "where's your punk money now?" Mia completely ignored Razor "what happened" she asked. Before I could say anything, bull opened his mouth "what happened is he's all show and no go" "yeah I had enough go to kick your ass across the street, and please, grow a few inches before you stand up to me." I reply with a distinct tone of anger in my voice. Callaghan muttered the words "She's mine now. And I'm gonna ride her like you never could" "hard and flat out" bull added. "Hey mia, sweetheart, winners circle is over here" he laughed "COPS! COPS!" one of assholes men screamed. Everyone scattered, fearing their lives running away. As I begin to run the black stang' blocks my path. "Bus stops that way champ" he laughed. "I'm coming for you Razor…" he drove off, and I legged it from there. I start sprinting, trying to get away. A vice slides to a halt a few feet away from me. I try to stop and quickly turn and dash the other way but instantly I see another cruiser. I leap and roll over its hood and recover and keep moving. A familiar corvette starts to gently brake in front of me. Suddenly, he presses the throttle hard for a second. Tripping me up and landing on his windscreen, he hits the brakes causing me to roll over onto the ground. I groggily getup and give up on trying to get away. Cross gets out of his car "the UC thought you were the one, but your mine now" he nods to his assistant who throws me down puts me into cuffs. As two other cops pick me up, she says "where's your fancy ride?" cross replied with "doesn't matter, he's not gonna nee it where he's going, and boy are they gonna love you in the big house" "I look forward to meeting them" I say with the same smartass smile. The cops grab me from my upper arms and drag me to their cruiser.

*** hey guys what's up, sorry this chapter took so long, believe it or not this chapter was supposed to be uploaded the day after the last but my free word trial expired and couldn't be bothered to type it up again, finally I thought send the document as an attachment to myself and open it on another laptop and finally got it done. I changed the part of the arrest cuz I thought that the player basically gets his ass kicked every time he gets busted and if I didn't change the story, well then it wouldn't be _fan_fiction would?***


	8. Chapter 8

WELL PEOPLE, GUESS WHO'S BACK ON "RHODES". HE'S BACK WITH THE CRAPPEST JOKES, BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, SUMMER VACATION AND NO... SOCIAL...LIFE. THUS HE HAS ALOT OF TIME ON HIS HANDS AND NO BETTER WAY TO SPEND IT THEN WRITE STORIES... FOR THE CHILDREN, AND WORLD PEACE AND TO END EBOLA, YEP THAT BITCH

CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP TOMMOROW


End file.
